


Strip it Down

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Man Out of Time, Protective Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Steve Has Issues, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think about who you're talking to Bucky.  I am the technology king.  What you're asking me to do goes against everything I hold dear.”  Tony looked positively distraught.</p><p>Bucky slid his hand onto Tony's cheek, tilting his head until their eyes met.  “Crying, Tony.  Over the fucking washing machine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip it Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Strip it Down 推倒重来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910452) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink), [misamisa711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711)



“Son of a...” Steve trailed off, slamming the door of the microwave with enough force to break it. He sighed and walked away grabbing a packet of cookies as he went. He left the kitchen, passed Bucky and Tony in the living room and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

“We've gotta do something.” Bucky begged giving Tony his best puppy dog eyes.

“Buckster, I honestly don't know what you expect me to do.” Tony shook his head.

“That's the second microwave he's broken. Along with four tablets, two cellphones, eight radios and the TV.” Bucky sighed.

“I've tried.” Tony insisted. “Just last week I tried to teach him to text. He called me a 'motherhumper' and told me to shove the god-damned 'phone up my prissy little ass!”

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at that but it was short lived. “We have to do something.”

“What do you suggest?” Tony sighed.

“Strip it down. Start from the beginning.” Bucky shrugged.

“Bucky!” Tony exclaimed, hand going to his chest in shock. “How can you even ask.”

“I know, I know. This is gonna hurt me too, but damn it Tony. I found him crying in front of the washing machine last week. This can't go on.” Bucky insisted.

“Think about who you're talking to Bucky. I am the technology king. What you're asking me to do goes against everything I hold dear.” Tony looked positively distraught.

Bucky slid his hand onto Tony's cheek, tilting his head until their eyes met. “Crying, Tony. Over the fucking washing machine.”

Tony deflated. “Fine, but you're going to have to help. This isn't going to be quick or easy.”

Bucky smiled and pressed his forehead to Tony's. “Thank-you.” He pressed his lips to Tony's.

**Four weeks later**

“That wasn't part of our deal.” Tony growled.

“It's not my fault you didn't clarify the parameters.” Bucky shrugged.

“You know what this means then?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

“What?” Bucky asked, printing out some more examples for Tony.

“Ikea.” Tony smirked.

Bucky paled. “No, no, no.” He shook his head.

“It's the only way.” Tony shrugged.

“Sir, if I may?” Jarvis interrupted. “Thor is due back the day after tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Bucky punched the air. “We can send him and Clint to Ikea. They love that place.”

Tony shook his head. “You're too damn lucky for your own good.”

Bucky flexed his left arm, the joints whirring softly. “Don't think I don't know it.” He grinned across at Tony who huffed at him and snatched the print outs from his hand.

“Seriously?” He asked Bucky looking down at the one on the top.”

“Seriously.” Bucky nodded.

“Fine.” Tony turned and laid them on his workbench.

 

“What have you two been up to lately?” Steve asked when they finally emerged from the lab later that evening. “You've been squirrelled away in that lab for weeks now.”

“Nothing that would interest you.” Bucky shrugged leaning over and kissing Steve. It was low, but it was the easiest way to distract him.

**Two weeks later**

“Come on Clint.” Tony pleaded. “Just a week.”

“Tony, seriously. I don't know how I can. This mission is high stealth. Cap doesn't do stealth.” Clint pulled a face.

“Clint, we'll do anything.” Bucky insisted. “We need him out of here so we can get everything in place.”

“Fine.” Clint sighed. “But if this mission goes to hell because Spangles can't keep a low profile. You're explaining it to Fury... and you owe me, to be collected whenever I think of something suitable.”

“You got it.” Bucky and Tony agreed before he had time to change his mind.

 

“I don't understand why Clint wants me to go on this mission with him.” Steve frowned as he packed his gear. The stealth shield lying on the bed beside his bag.

Bucky shrugged from his position standing behind Steve, arms wrapped around him. “You could do with some stealth training.”

Steve twisted to scowl over his shoulder at him. “I do not!”

Tony snorted a laugh from his position sprawled on the bed beside Steve's shield. “Please, I'm more subtle that you and my suit is bright red.”

Steve turned back to glare at him and threw the t-shirt he was holding at his face. Tony caught it easily and dropped it into the bag with a laugh.

**Six days later**

“Okay.” Tony smiled. “That's the last of it. “Thanks Thor.”

Thor put down the last box he was carrying and smiled. “Any time.”

“Pizza later?” Tony offered.

Thor beamed at him. “That would be most agreeable.”

“Great.” Tony chuckled. “Jarvis. Order pizza for seven PM. We should be finished up by then.”

Bucky came into the room carrying a flat pack something or other. “What the hell is this?” He asked holding it out to Tony who frowned at it.

“Ah!” Thor grinned coming over and taking it from him. “I wondered where that had gotten too.” He took the Ikea box from Bucky and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving.

Bucky turned to look at Tony. “We nearly done here?”

“Yup. Just got to run a few cables. Hide a few gadgets and we're all set.” He looked around the room despair etched on his face.

“I'm know, I know.” Bucky hugged him. “It'll be worth it though.”

Tony took a deep breath and let it out again. “Yeah, you're right.”

 

Steve was surprised when he returned the following day and found Tony and Bucky waiting in the lobby to meet him. “You can't have missed me that much.” He chuckled.

Bucky grabbed him by the hand and they hustled him over to the elevator. Tony grabbing his bag. “We've got a surprise for you.” Bucky informed him, pulling a blindfold from his pocket.

Steve eyed it suspiciously. “What are you two up to?” He asked.

“Trust us.” Tony grinned up at him as Bucky stepped forwards and tied the blindfold across Steve's eyes.

The elevator stopped and Steve heard the doors slide open. He felt the cool metal of Bucky's left hand sliding into his. The warmth of Tony's fingers sliding into his other hand before they both tugged him forwards. He stepped cautiously out of the elevator, frowning in puzzlement as he heard his boots tap against what sounded like a wooden floor. He was confused. He had been sure that they were taking him to the floor he shared with Bucky, but since it had a carpet he guessed not.

Bucky and Tony pulled him further into the room and then stopped. Bucky's hand slipped from his and he felt the brush of his sleeve as he reached up to untie the blindfold. It fell away and Steve blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he was even more confused.

“Welcome home, Steve.” Tony grinned at him.

Steve glanced at him, his eyes sliding away to take in the rest of the room they were standing in jaw dropping open. The whole place had been redesigned to look like something straight out of the 1940s. Beneath his feet there were indeed genuine wooden floor boards. The sofa, looked exactly like the one that had been in his and Bucky's apartment.

The TV although still a modern day flat panel, had been built into a custom made old style TV cabinet. He crossed the room and wandered into the kitchen. The dreaded microwave was gone, along with the high-tech oven. In it's place was an old style stove complete with tin kettle sitting on one of the rings.

Steve turned back, welling up slightly as he looked at Bucky and Tony who were standing side by side in the living room. “You did this for me?” He choked out.

Tony nodded and Bucky smiled holding out his hand. “Come see the bedroom.”

Steve crossed to him and took his hand, letting himself be led to the bedroom. Bucky pushed open the door and stepped aside. The bedroom floor was also now wooden with rag rugs scattered all across it. The modern bed had been replaced with a simple wooden framed one complete with scratchy wool blankets and starched white sheets. The thick mattress he had always felt was too damn soft had been replaced with a thinner, firmer one. A simple lamp sat on the bedside table, a book case filled with actual books stood on the far side of the room.

Steve turned back to look at Tony and Bucky standing in the doorway. “I drew the line at the bathroom.” Tony shrugged. “The shower is still in there.”

“We did put in a cast iron bathtub too though.” Bucky smiled. “The washing machine is gone by the way. We replaced it with something a bit more old school.”

Steve crossed over to them and pulled them both into a hug. “I can't believe you did this for me.” He whispered.

“I can't believe you broke four tablets.” Tony huffed hugging him back.

“Ummm.” Steve pulled back and met Tony's eyes, a sheepish grin on his face.

“You broke another one didn't you?” Tony huffed.

“It's in my bag.” Steve pouted slightly.

Tony sighed and shook his head, pushing Steve back towards the bed, Bucky following behind.

 

“Oh gods, it's scratchy.” Tony complained as the wool blanket rubbed across his bare skin.

“You'll get used to it.” Bucky chuckled flipping it aside. He reached over and lifted two jars out of the bedside table drawer before turning and holding them out to Steve. “Old school?” He asked, waving the jar of vaseline in his left hand. “Or modern?” He waggled the bottle of lube in his right hand.

Steve lifted his head from where he was nibbling along Tony's hipbone. He contemplated both jars for a moment then smiled. “Well, I know how much you love that grape flavoured one.”

Bucky beamed at him and tossed the jar of vaseline over his shoulder where it bounced against the wooden floor.


End file.
